


Insatiable Appetite of the Fell Dragon

by FluffySheepHair



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair/pseuds/FluffySheepHair
Summary: After taking over the kingdom of Ylisse, Grima has grown bored of how much power she's obtained. As a self imposed queen of the kingdom she decides it's best to spread her influence, as well as take stride in finding a mate for future generations of terror.
Kudos: 12





	Insatiable Appetite of the Fell Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This work is from 2017 and is being posted for archival and presentation purposes.

It has been a very dull month for Grima. She had been twirling her pigtails in hopes someone would try and oppose her. After kidnapping most remaining humans and ridding of the rest she deemed unfit, tensions and fear arose inside her. The idea of someone striking her at any moment peaked her wariness, despite her godly powers. Upon this sudden fright, she concocted an idea to keep the blood of the Fell Dragon going on strong. She brought in two male prisoners from a village far off. One just reaching his mid twenties, and a smaller boy at the ripe age of 19. There was more fear in their eyes and expressions than from Grima herself. She had Risen guards at her side in case anyone tried something stupid.

"You two will be doing something rather... intense." Grima says, crossing her legs. "As your queen, I have an enormous task from peasants like you. I need... to bear a child." The boys stiffen up. "You're given the task of giving seed, for me to bear the fruit of children much later on. You will not refuse."

"Please... don't kill us..." the younger boy starts crying. "I'll do anything." Grima laughs under her breath.

"Humans will bargain to do anything. You're young, but you're also dumb. All humans are." Grima removes her coat, revealing her thin strap top, exposing light cleavage and her bloomers. "How about you show me... what you're capable of?" The young boy walks up and starts to cover his shorts. He lifts up his hands and starts to sweat, nervous of what the Fell Dragon could do. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" The boy nods. "As expected. You've been taught to have sex, yes?" The boy nods again. "Then. Get to it. I swear... humans weren't as slow as you were when I was alive centuries ago." Grima already getting bored starts to play with her pigtails again as the boy takes off his shorts to reveal a rather large and erect cock. Grima looks at it in disgust. "THIS is a human's tool of birthing? I pity you."

"G-Grima..." the boy starts to quietly stutter.

"QUEEN. Grima." Grima immediately scolds, with a sharp stare..

"Queen Grima... Please forgive me if I fail to satisfy you. I don't want to die."

Grima frowns. A small glimmer of sympathy came from her. "Your goal... is to come inside. You are not to please me. However. Think of pleasing me as a bonus. You did well." The boy starts to take off Grima's bloomers. Grima's pussy is not even slightly wet. "Do what you must. Again. You are to inseminate your queen." The boy starts to rub her clit and dribble his spit on it, licking it lightly. "Hmph. You humans have unorthodox ways of dealing with such acts of degeneracy." She keeps twirling her pigtails as the boy lubes up her pussy for a good half minute. Afterwards, he starts to stick it in.

"Queen Grima... If it hurts... tell me please... I wish to not hurt my queen."

Grima smiles and cups the boy's cheek. "Oh, dear child. You're so loyal to your majesty. Maybe I'll keep you around for a longer while." The boy starts to thrust inside her very lightly and slowly. His pace is comparable to wading through ankle deep mud, so slow yet steady. "You are to come. You are to server Grima. Your true ruler."

"Yes ma'am." The boy moans and quivers in fear. Grima smiles viciously as she stops playing with her hair. She now plays with her tits, pulling her straps and top down.

"If you're a good boy... And you supply me with a decent amount of seed... I'll allow you to bury your face into my breasts." She starts to giggle. "Despite my demonic appearance. I've been told by a man... they're quite heavenly..." The boy suddenly sticks his dick in deeper and faster, thrusting wildly. "Oh my... a reward so enticing you decide to try and prove dominance over the Fell Dragon? Or perhaps a fear of being rid of if you don't do as I ask?" He starts to hunch over as he pounds Grima's pussy. Sweat forms on his chin and drips onto Grima's chest as it makes her tits slick and shiny. He starts to put his face into her chest, despite not even coming yet.

"I'm-I'm sorry Queen Grima..." he says, gasping for air as he looks up, popping his head out of her chest. "I can't help it. It feels good. I'm sorry... forgive me!" The boy thrusts at max speed so vigorously that Grima is even shocked. In fact, she's so shocked due to a new emotion she is feeling.

Lust.

Grima locks her arms legs around the boy. "Don't stop. Keep going. I want every drop for my child." The boy starts to thrust even harder and moan so feverishly that it's almost as if he's going to pass out. His quaky and sweaty body starts to speed up to the point he vibrates so much before he finally climaxes. Upon climax he becomes frozen still inside of his majesty. He starts gasping and panting heavily, loudly, due to his virginity being lost to a devil. "Good... boy..." Grima places his head on her bosom as he pants and starts to lightly suckle on her breasts.

"I... I did... good for Grima...?" he starts to cuddle her.

"You did. You live to see another day. In fact..." She eyes up the other boy. "You. Join."

Grima's pigtails are grabbed and used to help support the older boy throat fucking her, going so far inside her mouth that she can't even breathe through her mouth. His thick cock is all she can taste as it pulsates inside of her. The younger boy has been fucking her on the other side and has came twice insider and outside of her. Grima is starting to enjoy the true reason that humans exist. Or so she thinks.

"My loyal subjects love me so much" She thinks to herself as cocks stuff two of her orifices. "They're... cute... words I'd never describe humans... I'll give them special treatments." The older boy forces Grima's face into his crotch as he lets out a thick, creamy, white, and hot load into her mouth. The younger boy climaxes into her ass, completely defiling the demon's body. Grima lay on the floor gasping for air, choking a bit and spitting a bit of the older boy's come. She had never felt true ecstasy in her long life. "Human's... are good for breeding. That is it." The boys come to her aid as they suck her nipples for comfort.

"Queen Grima. We did good today, right?" The younger boy says, weening while massaging her belly.

"Our children are going to grow as strong as you'll be. We're only vessels. That's as much use we get."

Grima smiles so devilishly that it starts to arouse the boys again. "If you want to be sex slaves for the rest of eternity.... Then. Your special gift. I'll give it to you.

Centuries later, Grima's reign had become so supreme that many more young dragons were born, wrecking havoc over other continents and even timelines. People were killed, and kidnapped, and converted into reanimated Risen soldiers. In Grima's chambers in Ylisse, Grima is seen sucking off boys and having many dumps of their hot gunk insider her pussy. "Stupid... stupid humans... this is what you like... this is what you love..." She starts licking another young boy's cock as she strokes a dick from one boy lightly, and fondles another boy's package as they shiver in fear. "Don't worry. You'll be given a truly magnificent gift. Courtesy of your lovely loving Queen, Grima." Before her stand the two young boys form years long past come behind her with cocks in hand, starting to stroke themselves off and come all over Grima's face. "You two couldn't help yourselves, could you? Go on ahead. Let them know what they'll expect." The boys ejaculate all over Grima as she shivers and moans from the other pleasures she gets. A bit of their jizz splashes on other boys as she fucks and sucks them. After the newly immortalized boys' orgasm, the other boys return the favor, inside and all over Grima. "You will server your queen, Grima, for the rest of your lives. And only Grima. Then and only then can I grant you your gift..." Grima wipes off fluids from her face. Grima's unplanned actions created unstoppable armies, and generations of Fell Dragon blood to last the end of days. She had conquered all of the entire planet. To this day, she has yet to conquer one thing.

Her insatiable appetite for humans.


End file.
